Mary
Known Forms Mary '''(default) Five foot eight inches of pale looking flesh, surrounding a limber, female skeletal frame. The skull is diamond-shaped with muted cheekbones to create an angular visage. The nose is aquiline, the lips wide, chin rounded. The forehead is dimpled down the center of it, forming a ridge to follow from the scalp to the bridge of the nose, almost like her line of symmetry. She has big doe eyes, which are more likely than not - wide open, hazel irises. Her chocolate hair is combed behind her ears in a series of braids, the mane resembles a big black hairy parasite perched on the back of her head, it falls to her shoulder blades, strands dark, thick and clumped together. '''Maureen Five foot ten inches of a densely-packed, multi-colored lady. Vitiligo: a disease that causes depigmentation of the skin, extremely noticeable when it occurs on people of color- such as this one. What had once been a fine shade of yummy milk chocolate is now swirled with splotches of vanilla. An oval-shaped face with a wide nose, thick lips, and a heavy head of jet-black scrunched-up curles. She is speckled across the eyes and nose with white skin. The same goes for the rest of her physically fit, ever-so-trim body, with just a hint of plump ripeness to the figure so you didn't mistake her for a boy, what she lacks in bust she makes up for in shapeliness. Arrival Mary showed up in town on the night a black Chevy Malibu with Pennsylvania plates stopped in front of a Sabbat base of operation. All four doors opened, all four beings that came out were Fiends, three of them were Elders. Two of them went to front door without delay, the other two hugged and said their goodbyes. One walked away from the three: Mary. The first night she spent in town was aptly used to set up her backstreet business. From there on, she has been an active little cog in the Miami malice machine. Hiatus Lifted Following a Sabbat-debacle that had her tried for feeding on her own kin, as well as some falling out with the Testudo pack, and unrelated troubling reports of a bug infestation in her clinic - Mary skipped town! Southside Stitches was closed for renovations. But near the start of the new year 2015, the idle renovations lifted, Southside Stitches was open for business, and her little fanged face sprouted back up in Miami! Metamorphosist Mary follows the Tzimisce-specific path as her Sire has shown her. Symptoms: *Multiple identities *Aliens *Hypocrisy *Alleged apathy Southside Stitches A stocky little two-story in Wynwood, neon light outside the front door advertising the Geneva cross with the name "SOUTHSIDE STITCHES" spelled vertically along it. Inside is a quaint reception area, complete with shifty employees. The rumors that buzz around the undesirables is that any form is surgery can be set up with the good doctor, despite the lack of any official recognition for anything beyond basic first aid. The bulk of the staff are simple physicians, assistants and nurses. Roleplay Hooks *'Medical Mary:' Southside Stitches serves as Wynwood's back-corner niptuck joint, where any form of surgery under the sun can be done. *'Searching student: '''Mary is pretty much Curious George. * '''Bird of prey: '''Hey, can I have that? I can use it for some art I'm making. ''That's a dead cat. ''Oh. Right. *'Groovy:' If you got a body let's get down. *'Hardly hungry: 'It's against the Path of Metamorphosis to postpone feeding. To this, Mary always goes hunting whenever she feels the slightest inclination for blood. *'Snake charmer: 'Mary likes to play with her food before she eats it. She's pretty and she knows it. *'Lonely Fiend: '''Mary is packless and needs friends to rip up Miami with. Please, for our children, will you find it in the pits of your soul to adopt a Mary today? Category:Active Characters Category:Sabbat Category:Tzimisce Category:Path of Metamorphosis Category:Packless